villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Duncan (Total Drama)
Duncan is a major character from the Total Drama series. He is a delinquent punk currently on parole from Juvie. He was the anti-villain before redeeming himself in Total Drama Island, the main protagonist in Total Drama Action, the anti-hero/quaternary antagonist in Total Drama World Tour, and the anti-hero/supporting protagonist in Total Drama All Stars. He frequently lectures, mocks, tricks, cheats, manipulates and picks fights with many of the other contestants, especially Harold, and is supposedly a certified Pyromaniac. In Total Drama Island, he was on the Killer Bass team, in Total Drama Action he was a member of the Screaming Gaffers, and in Total Drama World Tour he quit before the teams were made, But was on "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot" after returning in I See London.... He was one of two possible winners of the Total Drama Action season, and is the overall highest ranking contestant across the three seasons, his absence for the first half of Season 3 notwithstanding. Duncan had a prominent, longtime love-hate romantic relationship with Courtney, which completely fell apart because of their abusing relationship, and became a hostile rivalry in World Tour. In Total Drama Island, Duncan antagonises many people and is responsible for some eliminations (Bridgette, Tyler, etc.). In most times, he, along with two of his best friends Geoff and DJ, would often bully Harold to the point of him getting revenge by getting Courtney, his love interest, eliminated. he himself lasts long in the season before being eliminated by Chef right before the finals. Since the season one special, his relationship with Courtney slowly becomes an abusive one, due to her ditching him for the million dollars. In Total Drama Action, he becomes close friends with Gwen, and was a part of Trent's mental breakdown after combining his and Gwen's names together, forming "nine". This made Trent obsess over Gwen until his elimination, to the point where the couple broke up due to Trent's health problem with the competition, as well as Gwen not wanting to cheat. He is also one of the two people directly responsible for Gwen being hated by most of the contestants, the other being Justin. All of these events made many people believe he is the main antagonist of season 2. Also he intensifies his bullying on Harold due to finding out that he got Courtney eliminated in the previous season but much later they put aside their differences and even become friends for a short period of times Throughout the season, Duncan started causing eliminations of some contestants (Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, and Courtney). Also during this season, he is mostly the victim of beatings, orders, and being used by none other than Courtney, who was suppose to be his love interest, but she lost respect for him she had in Season 1 in turn he along with other contestants loses their patience with her after she uses her lawyers to gain unfair advantages during the season. He either came in second to Beth or won Total Drama Action, depending on the results of a fan-vote done online for each country when the finale aired there. Despite being a winner, he returned to Total Drama World Tour. In the first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Duncan quits the show because he refuses to sing, and afterwards is reported as missing on the Aftermath show. Later, he is found by Courtney and Gwen in London during a challenge to capture Jack the Ripper (actually Ezekiel), and forced to return to the show by Chris McLean. Immediately after returning, Duncan apparently lost his attraction to Courtney, and became attracted to Gwen. Duncan and Gwen shared their first kiss on the end of the episode of I See London.., cheating on Courtney with Gwen in the bathroom confessional with the intention of starting a relationship, but they are caught in the act by Tyler, who reveals what happened to the rest of the contestants in the next episode due to pressure from Alejandro, who discovers Gwen and Duncan's secret by overhearing a musical number between them. Courtney is so shocked by the news that she goes insane, vowing to destroy Gwen to the point of sabotaging her own team. Cody, Gwen's one-sided love interest, punches out Duncan in response. Although Duncan does attempt to apologize to Courtney immediately after this, only to be kicked in the croch mid-sentence, he has shown no remorse after this point and he and Gwen make no further attempts to apologize to Courtney, because of everything she has put them through, through humiliation, hatred, and threats. This, along with the ever-manipulative Alejandro encouraging her to take revenge, makes Courtney even more infuriated, leading to her brutalizing Gwen during the Area 51 challenge and "flirting" with Tyler in order to make Duncan jealous as revenge. Duncan didn't care about Courtney and Tyler flirting, and Duncan and Gwen became an official couple sharing their second kiss in The Ex Files. In the next episode, Duncan starts secretly working with Alejandro to throw Courtney off, the same thing that she did to him last season, and pretends to feel sad about her. During the challenge in Australia, Duncan and Cody fight while riding on kangaroos and as revenge, Duncan throws a Dingo at Cody towards the end of the episode, injuring him and causing his team to lose. However, while doing all this Duncan didn't realize Gwen's emotions, who was upset when she saw him crying over Courtney and had put together her own plan to get rid of Courtney and save herself, which would have worked if Duncan hadn't thrown the dingo at Cody, who was going to vote for Courtney but ended up accidentally voting for Sierra instead due to being in a daze from his injuries. Gwen and Courtney end up competing in a tiebreaker challenge, which Gwen loses due to the challenge being rigged that leads to an allergic reaction, which leaves her eyes swollen shut and her face mauled as she takes the Drop of Shame. Gwen gives Courtney one final, insult as she plummets, presumably referring to the fact that she still has her former boyfriend despite being defeated... although Duncan does not seem to be there for Gwen as she leaves the show broken and humiliated. In the following episode, even though Duncan doesn't show signs of concern for Gwen, Duncan seems depressed because hes pretty quiet, but still does not want to take Courtney back and they are now both openly hostile to one another. In the episode after that, they are "married" as part of a challenge, so Duncan gets back at Courtney by pranking her in the first challenge and still show nothing but hatred for each other. In Sweden Sour, Duncan is shown carving Gwens face on a wooden part of the seat, which shows that he does miss Gwen. During this time he attempts to warn his friend Owen about Alejandro's true nature taking note from Noah's warning about Alejandro earlier and are working together to eliminate him unfortunately Owen is eliminated in Niagara Brawls due to his popularity being a threat. in Chinese` Fake Out at the beginning of the episode Duncan pleasantly greets and sweet talks Courtney only for her to give him the "silent treatment" but only does so needing her as an extra ally due the heat of the competition in the game, Courtney is finally eliminated at the end of Chinese Fake-Out, much to Duncan's pleasure, but finally meets his end not long after when Alejandro finally betrays him, and along with Heather allows Duncan to be brutally beaten by the feral Ezekiel during the African Safari challenge, after which he is eliminated. Duncan is last seen in the peanut gallery with all the other losers during the finals, including Gwen, whom he is frequently seen next to, inferring that they are still together despite after what happened in Australia. Thus, the two presumably remain a couple, and after when Heather or Alejandro wins Total Drama World Tour they survived the volcano incident in the finale along with everyone else, even Ezekiel. It's also been hinted that nobody cared about them cheating on Courtney due to everyone's hatred for her for what Courtney has put them through. In March of 2011, a never-before-seen clip surfaced in the Polish version of the show, in which Duncan and Gwen are seen relaxing together in Hawaii after their eliminations. Courtney starts singing rudely about them after insulting Cody and Heather, and Duncan threw a sandal at her before making out with an incredibly amused Gwen again, confirming that they are indeed still a couple, despite what happened during their times together on the show. All these events during the third season have make Duncan's character controversial in the fandom. Many have noted his apparent lack of concern for Courtney during Season 3 even prior to her going insane, as well as his continued hostility to her afterwards (despite Courtney doing the same to him), and claim that he intended to hurt her from the start, and would have left her for Gwen even if she had reacted differently. This is apparently due to the fact that due to everything that Courtney has pulled him through in Total Drama Action, and finally opens his eyes to who his girlfriend really is and all she's done to him, he, infact, no longer cares for her any longer. These events, however, were eventually made up during the events of the fifth season. He made a couple of cameo appearances during Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Duncan appears on the yacht with his fellow veterans. He and Gwen are making out passionately while DJ, Harold, and Leshawna dance nearby. Duncan still owes Chris some camera time for quitting last season, and was caught in order to demonstrate the challenge in Grand Chef Auto. However, Duncan runs away when Chef unties him. As revenge for Chris using his kitchen as the site for the challenge, Chef later points the newcomers to paint Mt. Chrismore, and he blames it on Duncan. At the end of the episode, Duncan says he in fact didn't add Mt. Chrismore as a spray paint spot, but right after that,. he blows up Mt. Chrismore while laughing maniacally with Chef. Duncan returns in Total Drama: All Stars where he is placed on the Villainous Vultures for the first few episodes. In the first episode "Heroes vs. Villains", Duncan reveals that he only came back to be with Gwen. However, his views between good and evil have been taking a toll since he switched teams with Courtney to the Heroic Hamsters, due to his selfless actions of saving Gwen, which Chris deems to be heroic. Since then, Duncan has been seen hanging around with his team, and that due to their influences, as well as their niceness towards him, Duncan was beginning to soften up from his bad boy personality, much to his displeasure. During the episode "Moon Madness", Duncan has been using Gwen in order to make Courtney jealous by asking Gwen if Courtney is talking about him or seeing him whenever he kisses Gwen. Gwen, who felt like she was used, and wanting to patch things up with Courtney, finally had enough of Duncan's arrogance, selfishness, dishonesty, disloyalty, and negligence and furiously broke up with him. Interestingly, during Duncan's time with the Heroic Hamsters, he was starting to get suspicious of Mike, indicating that he heard and knows him somewhere before, but could not remember. However, once Mal fully took control of Mike, and whistling the Hall of the Mountain King, Duncan finally remembered that he knows Mal back from Juvie when he "used to be a lowly juvie and Mal was running the place." He warned Zoey about this, and had tried to prove this to everyone else, but they didn't believe him, even Zoey was stupid enough to not believe him anymore. Duncan's soft side had eventually came to an end when he blew up Chris' cottage to retain his bad boy image. He was then forced to leave the show due to getting arrested, but is going to jail this time instead of Juvie (since he is now at the age of majority). In a deleted scene of the episode he got eliminated in shows Duncan in his prison cell writing to his mother about the events of his elimination as well as prison life and wishes her a happy birthday and tells her to send her a cake his prison cellmate grins evilly at him to which Duncan add to the latter to bring a lawyer. In The Final Wreck-ening, Duncan appears in one of the balloons, but he floats away with the others before an intern can get him down. Allies *Beth *DJ *Geoff *Owen *Scott *Zoey Enemies *Alejandro *Blaineley *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Cody *Courtney *Ezekiel *Gwen (one-sided on her side) *Harold *Heather *Jo *Justin *Leshawna *Lightning *Lindsay *Mal *Noah *Trent *Tyler Gallery Duncan.png Dud-can.jpg Stuncan.jpg DuncanxHeather.jpg|Duncan and Heather kiss! Alanddun.jpg|Duncan and Alejandro grin evilly as they successfully manipulate Courtney Duncan-Evil-Grin.jpg|Duncan's evil grin as he comes up with a plan for his team to win. Duncan's Claw.jpg|Duncan's claw Duncan motorcycle.jpg|Duncan riding a motorcycle Wild life Duncan.jpg|Duncan swinging on a wire Just chillin'.jpg|Duncan chilling Totally Duncan.jpg|''I don't like... suprises.'' Duncan is about to crush an insect with an axe.jpg|Duncan holding an axe Duncan's guitar.jpg|Duncan rocking out Duncan being awesome for fighting an alligator.jpg|Duncan beating up an alligator Duncan arguing with Courtney's pet.jpg|Duncan being envious of Courtney's racoon for spending more time with her Duncan_Trent.png|Duncan pranks Trent much to Trent's annoyance Gwencanfight.png|Duncan and Gwen arguing. Duncan is arrested, for destroying private property and he is removed from the competition..png|Duncan is arrested, for destroying private property and he is removed from the competition. DuncanFOS.png|Duncan shown in his prison cell in a deleted scene. Hello there, boy!.png|Prison cellmate grins at Duncan Trivia *Duncan was assumed to be the main antagonist of Total Drama Action, although this later proved to be false when the true main villains were revealed. *He shares some similarities to Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe from inFamous, they have karma, they can choose to be good or evil and they're in love with a girl they like. Also See Him On * Heroes Wiki Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Vandals Category:Knifemen Category:In love villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Malefactors Category:Anti Heroes Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Adulterers Category:Living Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bombers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hijackers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bikers Category:Anarchist Category:Singing Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outright Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Axemen Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Control Freaks Category:Boxers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Hatemongers Category:Sadists Category:Trap Master Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Fearmongers